


Spoons

by daddycus



Series: Salad Way [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Salad Way is gerard way + salad fingers, help me i have writers block, pls don't read, really dumb, this is the result
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddycus/pseuds/daddycus
Summary: "The feeling of rust against my salad fingers is almost ORGASMIC."this is what happens at 5 am when i can't sleep





	Spoons

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry writers block is a disease and this is a symptom/effect

A pale white deformed figure with black around his eyes and long red hair stands in front of the camera. This is Salad Way.

"Hello," he says, tilting his head. His high voice creepily creaks out, "I like rusty spoons."

His finger is caressing an almost orange spoon as he says, void of emotion, "I like to touch them."

"The feeling of rust against my salad fingers is almost ORGASMIC."

Salad Way's eyes are half-lidded by now and his yellow teeth are on display every time he talks.

"Heh."

Ol' Salad Way holds up a hand, almost like he's had an idea. "I must find the perfect spoon." And he's off. Nyoom. 

**Author's Note:**

> please send me prompts i'm a good writer i swear  
> my email is tylis1403@gmail.com  
> and my tumblr is [adriennefields ](https://adriennefields.tumblr.com/)


End file.
